Gabriel von Schliefer
by Crow Reaper
Summary: Gabriel von Schliefer is a young alter boy from Germany who becomes from a rampaging vampire to the personal protector of Genovia. It's known that he was the long lost love of Lilly Moscovitz's ancestor and she becomes his love interest.


The Reformation (1517) in the 14th Century the Pope and the Vatican were the most powerful force in Europe. In Germany (Known as the Holy Roman Empire at the time) there was a monk named Martin Luther who many people including him believed the Catholic Church was corrupt and weren't following the teachings of God. The Catholic churches would demand gold and other valuables from people who wanted to be pardoned of their sins which outraged Martin Luther. He pinned up a note "95 of these" on the church door which was complaints and his points of view of Christianity. This formed the Protestant faith as there were many Catholics who believed in Martin Luther's "95 of these" and joined the new Protestant faith. They were called Protestants because they were protesting against the Catholic Church to reform itself as this sparked a religious movement called the Reformation. The Protestant faith began spreading throughout Europe which worried the Pope and the Vatican which would lead to the outbreak of a religious to end the Protestant faith. Before the war broke out there was a teenage altar boy named Gabriel von Schliefer who was devoted everything to God. He would spend most of his time at church and would during the day go around town helping people especially visiting people who are injured and sick. The church would become almost all days became his home as his parents was happy to see him devoting to God and Jesus Christ and help around the town. Little did he know that he was prophesied with a gift to become one of the miracle healers who God had chosen? He discovered this after he had touched a dying person and that person healed instantly. The word reached out to the Pope and the Vatican knowing that Martin Luther had Catholics becoming Protestants. The Pope and the Vatican thought he would become a Protestant since he was close to Martin Luther. They thought of ways to get rid of him as there was this one priest who had the idea to abduct Gabriel and banish him to the Middle East. They agreed that it was a good idea as they would let Gabriel have my last mass at church before they would carry out the abduction and exile. When Gabriel was drinking the communion wine nobody but the priest who thought of the idea knew that he was really drinking vampire blood which would turn him into a vampire. He felt his transformation as his vampire features were exposed and frightened everyone in the church except the priest. The priest secretly was a follower of Satan as the whole plan was to turn Gabriel into a vampire as there were plans for him later. All the people in the church managed to overpower him finally then the Alter cross was pushed on Gabriel as he was tied on the cross as Gabriel was burning already. The priest convinced everyone that they were safe from Gabriel and that he'll stay there imprisoned. They replaced the Alter cross with a new one as the old stood behind the new one from above. It was raised above during mass sessions and when the church doors were open so no one would see him. The priests would torture Gabriel by throwing holy water at him or poking him with a cross even letting the sunlight from the windows burn his back as it didn't kill Gabriel. Martin Luther would secretly visit Gabriel for answers. Gabriel was in torment and pain as he sobbed from the suffering and what has happened to him. He would pray for answers from God but with no answer as he started to think that Christ had rejected him. Years past and finally a 17 year old girl came through the doors one evening. She was trying to hide from danger from the attackers as she looked deeper around the church she discovered Gabriel on attached onto the alter from above where the new alter was. She saw him suffering and felt sorry for him so she found the rope pulley that would let Gabriel down. She freed him from the Cross as it shattered due to his vampire strength as Gabriel had grown a resistance to vampire weaknesses. His burn which came from the cross healed instantly as the young girl helped Gabriel making sure he was alright. Vlad the Impaler In the 13th century there was a Romanian prince of Southern Romania called Vladislav Dracula(the real Dracula) also called Vlad the Impaler or the Impaling prince. He got that name for his famous execution where he would mostly have people impaled on a large sharp stick and stick them in the ground. During his time there was an empire right next to Romania and other Balkan countries called the Ottoman Empire (Turkish Empire) they were trying to invade all of Europe to expand their empire and grow in trade and wealth? Vlad fought religiously and patriotically against the invading Ottomans as he would win many battles slaying the Ottoman invaders in cold blood. Nobody knows how he died, he either died in battle, being captured by the Ottomans or been slayed by one of his own men. He could be living today as an immortal undead as explained in Dracula as when his remains were discovered in the tomb they just vanished. When Gabriel was saved by the girl who came through the church doors and got him down from the crucifix he was weak from blood thirst and torture. The priest of the church who had been torturing Gabriel entered to see the girl had released Gabriel and was outraged and tried to kill Gabriel. The girl tried to stop him as she killed him in the struggle as Gabriel drank the priest's blood as felt himself becoming stronger. Gabriel and the girl went outside of the church as many people were slain and Gabriel drank the blood dry from all the dead bodies as he felt his power and knew what he had become. Gabriel and the girl sat and talked as the girl identified herself as Anna Moscovitz. She told Gabriel that she was on the run from Ottoman rule in Romania as she fled after her parents told her to run away as far as she can so she will be safe. Anna persuaded Gabriel to come back to Romania and help her rescue her parents. Gabriel agreed and he used his vampire powers to get to Romania swiftly. There Gabriel encountered many attacks from the Ottomans and wouldn't be killed as he avoided using violence against them. Gabriel and Anna got to her parents house and Gabriel used all his power to get them to safety. As Anna's parents would camp for the night they were trying to think of where they will be safe from the Ottomans. During the camping Gabriel and Anna became romantically attached as they would spend every moment together. Gabriel not having a drink of blood for a long time since feasting from the dead corpses in Germany would slowly be growing weak from the blood thirst. Gabriel would be too weak to do anything as he would be able to walk or move much. One night the Ottoman scouts came looking for Anna and her parents. Anna tried to make Gabriel drink her blood. Gabriel refuses at first but when Anna is staring death in the face of the Ottoman scouts confronting her Gabriel drinks her blood from her wrist that she had slashed. Gabriel drinks enough blood to become strong again, he attacks the Ottoman scouts and drinks from them gaining more vampire power. He looks at Anna seeing she is dying from blood loss as he tries to revive her as he grieves about her dying as he manages to heal her barely. Gabriel is overjoyed as Anna and he share a romantic relief together. More Ottoman scouts were hunting as Gabriel attacks the scouts without hesitation to protect Anna and her family. Gabriel begs Anna to run with her parents to safety while he holds back the Ottomans. Anna in tears says her farewell to Gabriel as they have one last romantic kiss as she and her parents run while Gabriel stays to fight the Ottomans. Anna and her parents were picked up by missionaries of the Vatican who took them back to Italy to the Vatican City where they were looked after. After Gabriel fought hard against the Ottomans and drank their body dry of their blood he tried to go looking for Anna. He tried to go into Italy for his search but realized he couldn't enter because the Vatican have placed blessed relics on the borders so he would not enter. Gabriel was grieved knowing that he was not going to see Anna again and went in a blind rage. He vowed revenge on the Vatican and the Ottoman's for doing wrong to him as he went on a rampage on Europe to slay and feed off anyone who he blamed for his damnation or had some connection with the Vatican and the Ottoman empire. The Vatican knew that the priest who came up with the plan to get rid of Gabriel was affiliated with the forces of Darkness. They knew the forces of Darkness' plan were to turn Gabriel into a vampire and become an engine of destruction not only to humanity but to all religions. The Vatican knew there was a way to stop Gabriel and put his soul to rest, they knew he couldn't be killed but can be contained. Gabriel still had some holy essence within him even though he was a paladin of Darkness, which meant there was a suitable method that the Vatican had that could be used. Their plan was to bless Anna to become a holy relic against Gabriel as she would contain Gabriel's soul as he would rest inside her forever in peace. To make sure it would work she would have to choose to become immortal so she can contain him forever otherwise he would be free again to possibly wreak havoc and chaos. The Vatican knew that their new holy relic is too risky to be used during Gabriel's blind rage so they came up with a backup plan. Anna's other blessing was to become a virgin mother so she could continue with the bloodline since she didn't want to be with any other man since she devoted all her love to Gabriel. Until Gabriel had probably woken up from his blind rage the Vatican devised a plan to get Anna and her parents far away as possible to safety. They sailed them over the Mediterranean Sea to Spain where a Spanish ship would sail them over to the recently discovered country America. All the Vatican hoped then was that Anna and her newborn baby will be safe. So they can continue the bloodline so the holy weapon against Gabriel can still be used in every generation. The other hope was that Gabriel will wake up from his madness and that one day he will be reunited with the Moscovitz generation so Gabriel's soul can be put to rest. Discovery of the New World Before America was known as America it was known as the New World inhabited by Native Indians which would later be invaded by Settlers, Pilgrims and other ethnic groups who want a new path in life. It was said that it was the Vikings who discovered America first as they have already sailed west and discovered Iceland and Greenland. Before heading into North America they settled on a little island not far from Greenland called Vinland. They reached the coastlines of Canada and then settled in the East coast of North America. There occupation in North America was short lived until the Native Americans would fight back and chase them off their land. That was when the Viking expansion would end as they could never imagine a defeat. An Italian sailor Christopher Columbus in the late 15th century came along. He originally destined to sail to India for its luxuries such as spices and treasures. Christopher Columbus was unaware what existed in the West as he discovered America and the Caribbean islands by mistake and was amazed on what he found. Christopher Columbus's explorations are taught in history as he discovered all American continents and gave a name for the original habitats as he called them Indians because he believed he was in India. America would later become colonized with Europeans that wanted a new life away from their oppression in their European homes. There were Eastern Europeans that retreated maybe because of the Ottoman invasion or some other Europeans that wanted a new life themselves where they cannot be prosecuted for their beliefs and live the way they want as they called it Freedom. America would later have its name as the Land of Freedom and Opportunity. Ottoman Expansion 1566 the Ottoman Empire reaches its greatest extent owning most of Eastern Europe getting as far as the Hungarian empire. With plans to invade the whole of Europe they were up against Christian countries that refused to be taken over by the Ottomans. Other Christian countries such as Italy, Germany (Holy Roman Empire at the time), France, Spain and Portugal would revolt against the invading Ottomans. One of the biggest defeats of the Ottoman Empire did not only delay their growth in power but ended their naval fleet in the Mediterranean. It was called the Battle of Lepanto where Pope Pius V formed the Christian league which included the naval support of Spain, Venice, Genoa and Naples. The Christian League got together some Gallies and Vassals to fight the Ottoman ships advancing in the Mediterranean so they could take Italy and finally the rest of Western Europe. Commanding the Christian League fleet was Don Juan of Austria and commanding the Ottoman fleet was Ali Pasha. The Ottomans outnumbered the Christian League with their ships but the Christian League had more sophisticated weapons for their ships. Later in the battle Ali Pasha died and the morality of the Ottomans declined and eventually came to withdrawing. This defeat was a key point in the Ottoman's conquest to take Europe and it wouldn't be long before the Ottomans would fight battles that would secure their victory in conquering all of Europe. The victory to the Christian League was their domination over the sea and the slaying of Ali Pasha was having his head cut off and displayed on a stake for everyone to see and celebrate their victory over the Ottomans. Gabriel had no intention of going through Eastern Europe to fight the Ottomans, all what mattered to him was being reunited with his love Anna. The Vatican including the other Italians states and Spain were at war with the Ottomans as later would the Hungarians and Russians be fighting off the Ottoman expansion. Gabriel decided to leave the Ottomans to the Hungarians, Russians and other European countries that would be taken over by the Ottomans. His next destination was to make it to Spain where he is sure he would be reunited with Anna again. With the Victory of the Christian League at the Battle of Lapanto against the Ottomans the control of the Mediterranean Sea as they could transport Anna and their family to safety. To get Anna and her family safely to the New World (America) she and her family would be taken on boat from the West Italian Coast to the South Spanish Coast then a Spanish ship that would go all the way to the New World. Gabriel knew that trespassing all the way into Spain was the only chance he had since he knew he couldn't enter Italy due to its holy barriers and of course he could not trespass over the Mediterranean Sea. His only option was to get to Southern Spain as quick as he could before he would lose Anna as her and her family would have already boarded the Spanish ship and be taken to the New World. As Gabriel had decided to leave the free Eastern European states to the Ottomans he had already upgraded his vampire power from drinking the blood of the dead Ottoman soldiers. He had become a true Nosferatu (true vampire) with a deep hatred for the Vatican as he had forgotten his once dedication to Christ and who he really was. Feeling he had caused the Ottomans enough trouble and has already gotten his revenge on them for endangering Anna so he thought it was Vatican turn to feel his wrath. By the moment he had turned his mind to the Vatican he could sense that Anna was already being transported from the West Italian coast to the Southern Spanish coast and then be boarded on a boat from the coast of Portugal. Gabriel knew he had to act fast if he was going to reunited with her so he quickly left for Spain as he had no problems getting through Switzerland and France but would come across this small country that existed in between France and Spain, a little French and English speaking country called Genovia. Genovia was a Catholic country as they were friends with the Vatican and were warned about a vampire was coming as he would be trespassing through Genovia. The Genovian army were good fighters as there were some Genovian military that helped the victory at the Battle of Lapanto. Before they could fully prepare themselves for the defence against Gabriel he had already crossed the border and the Genovian National Guard only had time to grab what they could and stop Gabriel. The first wave of Genovian cavalry was easily taken down as Gabriel made it all the way into Pyrus Genovia's capital and was already attacking the locals as the national guard did all they could to fight Gabriel but their weapons were little effect on Gabriel and did not kill him. They used some on the holy weapons that the Vatican provided them that did damage to him but still did not kill him since he was a more powerful vampire before. The Genovian military including the palace guard and anyone who took arms were slain savagely. When it seemed that all hope had been lost and Gabriel would destroy all of Genovia the surviving people all gathered and sheltered in a church where they were safe and would avoid Gabriel's presence. They devised a plan to do an exorcism that will help Gabriel awaken from his madness as they knew it was a plan that had to be tried. All the survivors bravely walked out of the church preaching out the exorcism as Gabriel had already slaughtered most of the Genovian National Guard. The survivors approached Gabriel preaching hard as they could as the priests were using their holy relics to weaken Gabriel's counter attack and make sure the preaching would work. Gabriel was then surrounded by every survivor including the Royal family who came out of the palace to join the exorcism. In time Gabriel felt the force of the exorcism as it weakened him greatly till her then awoke his madness and became his gentle self once again. He realized at all the destruction he had caused Genovia and all those he had killed as he felt guilty and ashamed of forgetting who he originally was. Most of the surviving Genovians wanted Gabriel to be killed but the Holy men disagreed and knew that their exorcism was enough to awaken Gabriel and not kill him. There were however surviving Genovians that were injured and not killed in Gabriel's rampage through the city as he healed them fully as it gained the trust and respect of the Genovians. Gabriel's guilt motivated him to now help Genovia for the sin he has committed for letting the loss of his loved one turned to madness as he hoped it would never happen again. He became a miracle healer, priest and the main protector of Genovia as he won many noble awards for his heroism in assisting Genovia in its urgent needs. The French Revolution Before the French Revolution broke out in 1789; France was run by the royal family and nobleman of France. While the Royals and the Nobility enjoyed their luxury lifestyle there was hungry peasants all over France who were suffering and starving. The Royal and Nobility showed no sympathy for the peasants and so came a revolt where all the peasants formed together to bring down the Royal family and the Nobility to make France an equal country where there will no longer be starving peasantry. The peasants won in numbers and hatred for the Royal and Nobility as they captured Louis the XVI King of France at the time. King Louis himself was bankrupt and supported the Revolution but did not change the minds of the angered peasants who had him executed in January the 21st 1793. France became a republic and the peasants tried to rebuild France but there was counter revolutionaries around France and order could not be restored as it relied on one man who stands as a powerful figure in history. Napoleon Bonaparte Born in 15th of August 1769 of Corsica, an island next to Italy that was owned by France at the time. Napoleon was ridiculed as a child for being short but he had ambitions to be successful as his parents anticipated. In 1779-84 Napoleon joins military school and accomplishes well as a military leader as he proved his worth in 1793 when he fought the British Naval fleet at Toulon. He became ruler of France in 1799 and restored order in 1804 he had already conquered most of Europe. On that same year he had crowned himself emperor and had an empress ruling by his side, but he still had his foes the Russians in the east. He declared war on Russia after a double crossing from the ruler of Russia Alexander Tsar as Napoleon unleashed the biggest army he could assemble as it made up of 500,000 men. They were able to push the Russians back but there was more the Russians had in mind for Napoleon's forces. They stripped their lands of all possessions and supplies and pulled back as far to the East of Russia as they could. Napoleon planned to go into Russia's capital Moscow where he thought he'd captured a wealthy city. But when Napoleon's forces reached the city they saw that the city had been abandoned and stripped of everything leaving Napoleon unable to supply his army. Napoleon knew that just because he captured Moscow didn't mean he had all of Russia. The final decision from Napoleon was to retreat all the way back to France as he no longer saw the point in staying in Russia since the winter was coming. The Russian winter is what Alexander Tsar had anticipated to then make his move against Napoleon. He unleashed forces from Eastern Russia to attack the retreating Napoleon forces. Napoleon's forces died in battle with the Russians as they did manage to get away but the winter in Russia got worse and Napoleon's men were already starving to death and freezing badly. Their guns and artillery would become useless and they ended up discarding them and they slaughtered horses and would even resort to cannibalism. They would scrounge supplies from villagers to keep them going as Napoleon himself would be in his carriage comfortably eating three meals a day. When the soldiers returned to France his army was so weakened it gave all the occupied territories to revolt against Napoleon forcing him to abdicate himself and give up his whole empire. He was banished on the island of Elba not so far from Corsica but one year later he returns to France to reclaim his empire back as he rallied enough troops to go to war. The British and Prussians joined forces to defeat Napoleon's new army at the battle of Waterloo and succeeded after a rough battle with Prussian forces coming from all directions and the British fighting bravely. Napoleon was then banished to a far away island called St. Hellena where he died six years later. Napoleon today is known as one of the great military leaders in history if not the greatest as he had an empire which had to come down to a downfall. Nazi Germany 1932 – 1945 After Germany lost World War 1 were the people having an economic crisis as there was poverty and unemployment throughout the 1920's. The Emperor of Germany Keiser Wihelm II (Aka Kaiser Bill) gave up the throne and fled to the Netherlands where he stayed until his death. Germany went to trial and was forced to pay for war damages and be stripped of land and their military power. Only with the help of Adolf Hitler when he gained full power of Germany and could start his crusade to purify Germany of his chosen pure German race. Germany would become a place of fascism and nationalism as the Jews were stripped of their homes and placed in concentration or death camps or the ghettos. Jews were believed to be the one who made all the money leaving the non Jews to starve. Millions of Jews died in capture as it was a shock in history as one of the biggest massacres in religious mass murder. Democracy was removed from Germany once and for all leaving the Nazis as the only party to run Germany forever. Hitler got the approval eventually form Britain to rearm Germany of its military as they got approval as Germany became a superpower once again. Their currency the Reich marks were the strongest currency in the world, even the Americans collected them. Hitler got control of Austria and Czechoslovakia avoiding war but that all changed when he unleashed his forces to invade Poland in September 1939. World War 2 had begun with Britain and France declaring war on Germany. Only World War 2 would decide the fate of Nazi Germany as many shocking secrets would be unravelled with the cost of millions of lives lost. Adolf Hitler Born April 20 1889 in Austria (Austria-Hungary at the time) he had a father who didn't care for him proper and a mother who spoiled him which would make him think he can have whatever he wants. Hitler lived his early years as an artists and later in his adult life would fight in France and Belgium in World War 1 and then he would get political by joining the German Worker's party. The intentions of the organization were that the people of Southern Germany wanted to be independent from Germany. Hitler used all opportunities that were available at the time to take control of the organization and become the new ruler of Germany. Hitler had fascination in the German composer Richard Wagner and his operas; his other fascinations were the occult and believing that Germany is the dominant force of all Europeans. His political friends Rudolph Hess (Reich minister) Hermann Goring (Leader of the Luftwaffe the German air force) Joseph Gobbels (Minister of Propaganda) and Heinrich Himmler (Leader of the SS Hitler's loyal guard). They all shared in his interests and had German historians research into how far Germany's history goes. They believed they are an Aryan race who had ancestors from Asia and Scandinavia who was gods themselves as it's known in mythology that the Aryans were not evolved but came down from Heaven itself. The Swastika that became the official symbol for the Nazi party was from Asia and former Aryan areas originally as it were a luck charm and a symbol of great power. Hitler renamed the German worker's club to the Nazi party and formed his new pure bred German race beginning with the Hitler Youth and his supporters. Many of his political marches ended him in prison where he wrote his book Mein Kampf (My struggle) which became a bible to all Nazi followers. Hitler had luck in 1932 where there was an election and he won with the most votes and became the official chancellor of Germany. World War 2 1939 - 1945 Hitler rebuilt Germany as it became powerful as it used to be if not more powerful as he promised Germany a better life and something they should have had before their official surrender in November 1918 the end of World War 1. Many soldiers who fought in World War 1 didn't feel defeated they were told by their commanding officers that they were to cease fire and return to base. The riots from civilians and an almost civil war outbreak forced the surrender of Germany as they didn't feel the war was going nowhere. Hitler would give back Germany the victory they should have had instead of the humiliation of being stripped of their power and dignity in the trial. Hitler unleashed his forces on Poland and because the Polish army were made up of old fashioned military gear and rode horses like a cavalry they fell to Germany's soldiers and tanks. Poland was taken in four weeks with the word reaching out to England and France declaring war on Germany. 1940 Germany invaded Norway, Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium and later France. In World War 1 Germany fought France with trench warfare as it wasn't effective to their victory as they didn't reach Paris and took France. The French barricaded their barriers to stop possible invasions from the Germans but Germany used their air force to cross the borders to soften up the French forces and the Germans used their tanks and other forces to storm through France and into Paris. France fell and surrendered to Germany earning Germany the victory they didn't have in World War 1. Britain was Germany's next target but the only way Britain can be softened was an air force because there was the Channel Sea to cross. Britain's air force dominated the skies with volunteers to fight in the Royal air force and donations for metal items to make airplanes as it was a struggle to fight off the German air force the Luftwaffe. 1941 Germany had invaded Yugoslavia and Greece and two months later Hitler would order his forces to invade the Soviet Union. When Germany invaded Poland they made a non aggression pact with the Soviet Union as they let them have East Poland. Hitler vandalism the non aggression pact and sent his forces to invade the Soviet Union, the plans were that there will be an army heading to Moscow and he would later send down a force to strike the oil fields south. The Soviet forces were poorly equipped and surprised attack as the Germans got a great head start as it seemed as if the Soviets have fallen and Germany have won the war. But things would turn around as the fierce battle for Stalingrad was where the Germans would be up against guerrilla warfare with the Soviet citizens and worse to come was the Russian winter was coming in. This slowed down the German forces greatly as an attack on Moscow could not be done and the Soviets were working round the clock to have rearmed their armies with weapons that could rival against German firepower. German forces in Stalingrad were surrounded by Soviet forces and taken prisoner as all in all a quarter of the German army was lost becoming the first real defeat of the Germans in World War 2. It was known that Hitler was taught about Napoleon's disastrous campaign in Russia in school but he didn't pay attention which led him to have a similar defeat. Joseph Goebells even convinced the German people that Germany was winning the war but announced the truth later those German forces in Russia have fallen. Hitler spent the last two more years of World War 2 enjoying his luxury life in Germany and forces were still fighting in Russia and the Great Escape occurred. A failed assassination attempt was made to blow Hitler up in his briefing room in his private headquarters as he had the assassin executed but he'd never been more paranoid about assassination and moved his head quarters to Berlin. June 1944 was D day landings as the Americans, Canadians and British arrived at Normandy (North east of France) and broke through German lines and later liberated France. Italy who was Germany's allies had fallen and surrendered to the invading allies and the allies would push themselves into Belgium and would go into Netherlands removing the German occupation. An attempt to end the war before Christmas 1944 was made called Operation Garden but failed under heavy German attack as they defended the bridge that would have cleared a way into Germany. The war would then go on for another year as in 1945 allies were fighting against rough German counter attack. It was agreed that the Soviets who were coming in from the East will attack Berlin and the Americans, Canadians and British would free the other German occupied territories and invade West Germany. The Soviets invaded Berlin and Hitler accepted his downfall and decided to stay in Berlin and was known to have committed suicide by biting on a cyanide capsule and shooting himself in the head. The Soviets later captured all of Berlin and days later German resistance ceased fire ending the war for Germany. Germany was split into East and West as the Soviets would occupy East Germany and America, Britain and France would occupy West Germany and West Berlin which would lead to the construction of the Berlin wall. A new kind of war broke out called the Cold War as the Americans and Russians would become rivals in superpower as it was a war fought with arms, espionage and alertness of their armed forces. This was also the age of nuclear war as nukes were being tested and massed produced as World War 3 would turn out to be a worse war in history a nuclear war, so far the world has avoided nuclear apocalypse. Before Genovia was recognized as an independent country Gabriel remained in Genovia's captivity to make sure he would not break out into his monstrous self but he was treated fairly. The French Revolution broke out and France was in chaos as there were French revolutionaries who attacked Genovia to loot their valuables. Their only hope in defence was Gabriel as the Genovian army was weak after Gabriel's attack and was still slowly recovering. Gabriel easily chased out the attackers without the further loss and destruction as Genovia appointed Gabriel as the personal protector of Genovia. Gabriel was finally treated to a luxury lifestyle of Genovian tranquillity for his honour of protecting Genovia. It wouldn't be long before Napoleon unleashes one of his armies to attack Genovia and expect an easy victory in capturing Genovia. Napoleon's army managed to cross the Genovian border and pursue the first attack wave of the Genovian armed force that were standing behind Gabriel ready to unleash their attack. Gabriel softened up Napoleon's armies by using his dark vampire magic while the Genovian soldiers would fire their artillery and fire their muskets at Napoleon's armies. Shortly after the first counter attack of the Genovian forces Napoleon's army retreated back to France to face Napoleon. Napoleon could not believe that his men had been defeated trying to take one tiny country like Genovia and forced his men back to Genovia after they tried to convince him it was a monster that forced them to retreat. Napoleon brought some heavier artillery with them and Napoleon stood face to face with the Genovian's who had been called back. Napoleon witnessed Gabriel in the distance and couldn't understand why he would stand in front of the Genovian army. Napoleon ordered his men to fire their artillery and guns at Gabriel but Gabriel just took them not killing him at all. Gabriel unleashed his attack following with the Genovians giving him assistance in the attack with their guns. Napoleon could then see for himself what Gabriel vampire power would proves that defeating Genovia would be virtually impossible. Napoleon so demoralized and humiliated he surrendered his armies and would sign a peace treaty with Genovia and then sent his armies back to France. Napoleon would think of Genovia as a prison for Gabriel so he would not foil his plans to conquer the rest of Europe and eventually he would make it look like Genovia was part of his empire. He managed to keep his humiliating defeat in Genovia a secret as it never reached the history books as only the Genovians knew the truth but never could prove it. As Napoleon invaded Spain he managed to sneak past the Genovian border and invade Spain but when there were other revolts including the revolt after Napoleon's disastrous retreat from Russia. Genovian's and Gabriel himself weakened all of Napoleon's forces occupying countries in Europe he conquered. For Gabriel's heroic assistance in defending Genovia and freeing Europe from Napoleon's rule they treated him to a visit back to Germany where he would watch a Beethoven and Mozart concert. Napoleon returned to retake his empire. Gabriel was called back to assist in the alliance to fight against Napoleon. Gabriel was only to attack from the South to attack Napoleon from behind if he pushed forward after he was to win the battle of Waterloo. Napoleon lost the battle of Waterloo and Gabriel made sure that Napoleon's forces from behind had no chance of resistance and that Napoleon was positivity going to be captured and brought to his final exile. Peace in Western Europe had come once again as Genovia could endure peace without paranoia of being under attack by future invaders like Napoleon. With Spain and Portugal free of Napoleon's forces Genovia began trading with them with their exports and Genovia would begin their friendly relations with other European countries. They did however have friends in Eastern Europe that were either being occupied by the Ottomans or in danger of being taken over by the Ottomans. Genovia sent Gabriel to assist the Russians in their counter attack with the Ottomans to liberate the Eastern European nations under Ottoman rule. It wasn't long before Europe was finally free from Ottoman rule and Eastern Europe was free at last leaving Ottomans to solve the problems of their own.

Genovia could then live the rest of the 19th century and early years of the 20th century in peace with the paranoia of a German invasion or getting involved in World War 1. But the successful invasion of France in World War 2 drove the Genovians to be paranoid of a potential invasion from Germany. Spain remained neutral and so did Genovia hoping that the Germans would show no interest in Genovia. Heinrich Himmler's research department's uncovered one hidden German legend that had been unknown for centuries about the powerful Gabriel von Schliefer. Hitler learned about the force that stopped Napoleon's forces from invading the small country of Genovia under his presence. Hitler hoped that he could convince Gabriel to help him in his conquest of Europe since he was German and had amazing power. Gabriel refused and Hitler sent out agents to face Gabriel and somehow capture him so Gabriel can be used as a weapon of terror against Hitler's enemies. There were threats that the Nazis will advanced down the South of France and invade Genovia if Gabriel would not join Hitler's side. Luckily before Hitler could carry out an invasion of Genovia the Americans had already broken in on Normandy (North West France) and were liberating France under their mass number of soldiers and firepower. Gabriel was then assigned to fighting the remaining German forces occupying the western European countries they have invaded as he proved great assistance.

World War 2 was finally over and the Cold War had begun not being a complete threat to Genovia but did stir a little paranoia about a nuclear war that might break out between the United States and the Soviet Union. Until the Cold War ended in 1989 the world was free from the threat of nuclear war and Genovia could live peacefully without the paranoia.

Fascist Italy had been over since the end of World War 2 but was not completely free to dig into their secrets and documents that would hold the answer about Gabriel's power. When the 20th century had ended and it was the year 2002 the Vatican have recovered all missing documents relating to Gabriel in the catacombs of the Vatican City. It caught the eye of Queen Clarisse the Queen of Genovia who was at that time had made plans to visit San Francisco, California in the United States to tell her Granddaughter Mia Thermopolis that she's the heir to the throne of Genovia. Just at that point in time they knew that Gabriel's long lost love Anna Moscovitz has carried on her generation and her latest descendant Lilly Moscovitz holds the gift to put Gabriel to rest forever therefore removing the last paranoia to Genovia. They knew it was worth a try to see if Gabriel would get together with Lilly and they would love one another and the gift that should have been used against Gabriel a long time ago would work. Queen Clarisse and her trusted loyal crew including Gabriel himself were transported to San Francisco. Gabriel's main primary job was to not only guard Queen Clarisse but to watch over Princess Mia and hope her safety from the press or other perils would be guaranteed. Queen Clarisse and Gabriel hoped that he would meet Lilly and the prophecy of his eternal rest would be fulfilled. It was only a question of how it would be approached as the two main objectives for the Genovians being in America were Mia hopefully accepting the throne of Genovia and Gabriel being put to rest by Lilly giving Genovia a hopeful peaceful future.

American War of Independence 1767-1783

Europeans who emigrated from their oppressive countries had settled in America and start making a new life for them. But they were not free from the rule of Britain

Who was along with France and Spain the powerful invading force in the world? The American colonists felt British rule was unfair because they had to pay large taxes and were not allowed to vote for representatives in the British parliament. The colonists did try to make peace with Britain by asking for fairer taxes but it all led to protesting and then an outbreak of war.

There were many struggles in the American campaign to be free of British law and have their

Independence. The British dressed in red and would easily be spotted by the Americans and the Americans did not usually fight traditionally like the British did in open warfare as the Americans used guerrilla warfare to attack the British. It seemed after all that fighting that

Britain would win but great leadership came from the first American president called George Washington. With his leadership and the alliance with the French helped beat the British and made Britain surrender and realise America's independence. The 4th of July is the independence day of America which celebrates in their struggling victory to be having a country of their own.

Mexican-American war 1846-1848

California and the western borders of Texas were occupied by the Mexicans and the Americans were fighting for their territories of what they thought were theirs. Mexico has already won their independence of their country from the Spanish empire in 1810 to 1821 but would occupy parts of Texas and California in the aftermath of their victory. Americans that lived in the

Mexican occupied territories of California and Texas would be allowed to live their but would be forced to speak Spanish as their new language. Many of the Americans that lived in the Mexican occupied Texas were already not satisfied with the way of life as the Mexicans

Would force them to join the army and would not have normal human rights. The religion that Mexico was Roman Catholicism and slavery in Mexico was abolished in 1829 but was still illegally active and the demands for resources would enforce slavery to the Americans who

owned ranches and farms. Relations between the American and Mexican government were already falling out with the oppression that the American government felt that their citizens were being treated by the Mexicans in Texas and California. It wasn't long before war would

Break out between America and Mexico and the fate of Texas and California would rely in America or Mexico's victory.

Americans were better equipped and more inventive with their weaponry and were better trained with good leadership and knew how to aim more accurately with a gun. The Mexicans were equipped with muskets that were used from the Napoleonic wars and there were two Mexican factions who fought each other rather than the Americans invading. Americans would suffer losses maybe not from Mexican guerrilla units but from Yellow fever that would infect some unfortunate American soldiers. The fight for California was won easily by the Americans but the fight for other colonies occupied by the Mexicans was harder to win but eventually

The Americans would have victory over the war with the Mexicans losing much of their territories as all of Texas and California was now part of the United States.

The American Civil War 1861-1865

America had won both its independence and an extra two colonies from the Mexicans but their idea of a country of freedom was not all complete. American colonies in the North formed together called the Union where the presidency was but in the Southern colonies was not under the Union's rule even to the President. The President of America Abraham Lincoln was popular to some while was unpopular with others, he strongly didn't approve of slavery especially the fact that the Southern colonies where slavery was legal. Many citizens from the Union left to join the Southern colonies which were formed into the Confederacy. Slavery was very profitable while many thought of it as cruel as only the opinion would fall into who stayed in the Union and who went over to the Confederacy.

The Union states were California, Connecticut, Delaware, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania,

Rhode Island, Vermont, Wisconsin, Nevada, West Virginia, Tennessee, Louisiana, Colorado, Dakota, Nebraska, Nevada, New Mexico, Utah, and Washington.

The Confederate states were South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas.

The Border States were West Virginia Maryland, Delaware, Missouri, and Kentucky.

Before the Union and the Confederacy would resort to war, Abraham Lincoln hoped that Slavery would die out in the South to stop it from spreading but the Confederacy proved him wrong by beginning the attack at Fort Sumter in Charleston in South Carolina. Abraham Lincoln had no intention of invading the Southern colonies and did not want the Confederacy to give up Slavery by force. But with the sudden attack at Fort Sumter the Union meant only that a Confederate invasion was coming. The Union began with a naval blockade of hopefully preventing the Confederacy from getting supplies from neighbouring islands such as the Caribbean islands.

The blockade was successful meaning that the Confederacy would have limited supplies and the Union would stand more chance of winning. The Confederacy had a great start fighting on the Border States at the beginning of their campaign but when starting to invade the Union

States they failed. The Union were more industrial in their military and could get supplies which would be one of the reasons why the Confederacy would have had successful battles until then. The Union also went on missions to free the slaves by building underground tunnels and smuggling over to the Union states. Both sides fought in a struggle and suffered huge losses and casualties but the Union managed to overpower the Confederates forcing them to surrender.

From there on Slavery was banned in America and the states were united soon forming the United States. Abraham Lincoln lived to see the end of the American Civil war but unfortunately five days later he was assassinated by an actor who supported the Confederacy during the war called John Wilkes Booth. When Abraham Lincoln was watching a play John Wilkes Booth crept up behind him and shot him killing him the next day.

Today relations between the North and Southern states are not all well as they do have their rivalry and intolerance about each other. The African Americans were not as equal

Like everyone else and racism was a problem in some of the Southern states. Later in the 20th century Martin Luther King would later make his famous speeches trying to make African Americans equal which did help decrease racism and did give African Americans more

equal rights around America.

When Queen Clarisse had a mansion established for her in San Francisco she assigned all her security to their duties as Gabriel was assigned and permitted to prowl round San Francisco looking out for any assassination attempts against the Queen. Gabriel was to promise Queen Clarisse that he would keep his true form as a vampire a secret as he had to wear his hair to conceal his horns and wear contact lenses to hide his eyes and was given shades for further concealment. He was fed his animal blood daily to be kept alive and was given his own room in Queen Clarisse's San Francisco mansion. As a bodyguard he was to watch all around the perimeter and sense danger as he was that valuable as security. His orders were given by Queen Clarisse who passed them onto her head of security Joe who would be in command of Gabriel. Gabriel was armed with a concealed handgun but did not use it much since his vampire powers were enough to take down the biggest threats. Gabriel would not use his vampire powers without Queen Clarisse's approval or if her life or her granddaughter's life was in danger. Gabriel was capable of detecting assassination attempts or other forms of hostility to the Queen and her property. Clarisse and her staff hoped that these hostiles would be human and not anyone who is capable of taking on a vampire. In that way Queen Clarisse and her granddaughter the hopefully to be future Queen of Genovia would not come to any danger and Gabriel would do all he can to protect especially his long lost love.

Queen Clarisse did permit Gabriel to walk around in public especially in the school that her granddaughter Mia attend along with her best friend Lilly. Clarisse hoped that this way Gabriel would meet up with Lilly and the last phase would be complete and Gabriel will have the biggest award he could ever have been awarded for his services to Genovia. To help get Gabriel to meet up with Lilly in an easy approach she introduced Gabriel to Mia. Mia at first was scared to learn that Gabriel was really a vampire and that her friend Lilly was having nightmares about her destiny with Gabriel. When Mia and Lilly met up with each other in the mornings Lilly would end up talking about the strange dreams she had. Lilly told Mia that her dreams were about her being an Eastern European noblewoman who is always with this young man who's a vampire. They would spend romantic encounters together or sometimes their lives would be endangered by the Ottoman Turks attacking.

These nightmares deeply troubled Lilly and contributed to her attitude she would have towards nearly everyone. She was given psychiatric help but it never helped rid her of her dreams as she continued having the dreams every night. Mia however was not sure of how to make Lilly's encounter work with Gabriel as she promised her Grandmother that she would get them together. She first started off with having Gabriel meet Lilly at lunchtime outside on the school grounds. Mia introduced Lilly to Gabriel who was sitting down waiting for her, Lilly's first reaction was petrified but she showed politeness of saying "hi". As Lilly and Gabriel said "hi" they both shacked hands as a warm loving feeling ran through Gabriel's vampire body. A strange cold chill ran through Lilly's body as she stuttered and confirmed it was the same man she saw in her dreams who was a vampire. Mia had Lilly sit down next to Gabriel as she said she'll leave Lilly alone with Gabriel while she gets some ice creams. When Mia departs Gabriel looks Lilly in the eyes as Lilly refuses to look into his as she's so petrified that she refused to speak when Gabriel began to talk. Lilly stuttered as she told Gabriel she needed to go to the bathroom as she ran in a panic. Mia comes back holding three ice creams and looking at a confused and sad Gabriel who tells Mia that Lilly ran to the bathroom. Mia hands Gabriel the ice creams as Mia goes to see Lilly in the bathroom who is throwing up violently and sobbing with fear. Lilly tells Mia that she's scared that her nightmares has become a reality. Mia tried to convince Lilly to give Gabriel a chance to get to know her but she refuses and runs outside where she trips and injures her knee. Gabriel appears as Mia helps Lilly up onto her feet as the other students laugh. Mia helps Lilly get to somewhere to sit down as she can't move her knee. Gabriel looks at Lilly's bleeding cut knee as Gabriel slowly puts his hand near her injury. Lilly screams with terror as Mia clams her down and asks Lilly to let Gabriel help as Lilly calms down as Gabriel begins to place his hand on her knee. Gabriel covers Lilly's injured knee with his hand as her knee is completely healed like new and clean of blood. Lilly is astonished that she did not feel any pain when Gabriel put his hand on her knee to heal it as Lilly thanks Gabriel. Gabriel makes two of the ice creams appear in his hand and hands one to Lilly and one to Mia. Gabriel felt that the introduction went terribly and feels guilty about scaring Lilly and decides to leave them alone. Lilly then pleads Gabriel not to leave and apologises for being rude to Gabriel as Gabriel turns to face Lilly and Mia and decides to stay after all. Gabriel makes the third ice cream that was for him appear in his hand to impress Lilly and Mia with a magical trick as they both laugh. Mia, Lilly and Gabriel spend the rest of the lunchtime together. They walked home together as when Mia departs on her separate way back home she leaves Gabriel to walk Lilly back home. Lilly and Gabriel's conversation back home was friendly as Lilly only asked Gabriel questions about his interests but would avoid asking him about his past. Lilly questioned where Gabriel lives and he said he lives in a big house in San Francisco. When they reach Lilly's home Lilly once again apologises for freaking out just by meeting tells her that he took no offence as they agree to meet again tomorrow. They shake hands as they both feel a strange prescence that they've known each other and their is some romantic connection between them.

The next day Gabriel was given concent by Clarisse to meet up with Mia and Lilly in school once again. When Clarisse would ask Gabriel how the encounter with Lilly went he said it didn't start off good but they are starting to get to know each other well.

Lilly had dreams again last night again but the dream was about them both spending time together like running out in the Hapsburg gardens, dancing in an empty Ballroom, horse riding and other romantic activities they could do alone. Whenever there was talking in the dream Lilly and Gabriel wer both speaking German and for some reason Lilly could understand it even though she doesn't speak much German. Lilly told Mia this and Mia only knew that Gabriel is a vampire and that her possible future as the new Queen would not have to deal with Gabriel. Mia was only told that before a new Queen could rule Genovia that Gabriel would be reunited with Lilly and Gabriel would finally be at peace. Mia asked Lilly what she thought of Gabriel and she replied saying he's interesting but she also includes that she has the feeling that she knows him.

Gabriel did show up at lunchtime that day and when Mia had to go to Princess lessons that day instead of joining her friend Lilly on her part time studies. Gabriel would accompany her and he later on discovered another secret admirer of Lilly called Jeromiah Hart. He does magic tricks and tries to impress Lilly by doing some magic tricks in front of her. Gabriel however did have concerns if there is anything going on between Lilly and Jeromiah. Gabriel didn't know how he was going to take it if there really was something going on between Lilly and Jeromiah. It might be possible that Gabriel would once again go into complete insanity like he did when he attacked and almost destroyed Genovia. To him it would be like his long lost love was finally within his reach but it's too good to be true. Gabriel would prepare himself for that moment on whatever the outcome is but he would do what he can to win Lilly's heart. Gabriel would get to spend some time alone with Lilly like they would study and explore together for spare time projects.

When Gabriel and Lilly got to spend time alone Gabriel would impress Lilly with his vampire powers only not to make it too obvious that he is a vampire. Gabriel would not dare mention him being a vampire but Lilly would turn her head to look at Gabriel and bite her lip hard until she had the nerve to ask Gabriel about who he is. She would first talk about the dreams she had about Gabriel and would go into details about him as a vampire who would be fighting against the Ottomans. Gabriel admitted without hesitation that he was indeed a vampire and how they first met eachother in his hometown in Germany. Gabriel even reminded her of one of the poems he wrote for her and he spoke it in German as Lilly could understand it and was surpirsed. Lilly could even speak German to Gabriel almost as fluently even though she's never studied German before but it was proof that she resembles the acquantence that her ancestor Anna had. Lilly didn't want to accept it so Gabriel didn't force her to accept it and took his time before he would explain the whole explanation why she is so important to him. Gabriel and Lilly ended their night with Gabriel giving Lilly a quick ride home with his flight ability as along the way Lilly had the thrill of seeing San Francisco from below. Like yesterday Lilly and Gabriel departed from her house and would promise to meet her the next day.

The next day in school Gabriel realised the students were paying so much attention to him and he got a request from the school principal to take over the history lesson since the teacher was off sick. The history lesson was about the Renaissance as Gabriel would know that much because he was around at that time. During his teach of the history lesson the students were surprised that he know so much and one of the students were asking him questions if he was there at the time. Gabriel would not answer the question as one of his strictist rules was to never let anyone find out that he's a vampire. He did however attract attention from the lead cheerleader Lana Thomas who had plans to get a date with Gabriel as she whispered to her classmates about it. After class ended Lilly walked up to talk to Gabriel and asked him if he wanted to have an ice cream with her. Gabriel smiled and said to her he couldn't as he had to be in the staff room requested by the school principal. Lilly smiled showing that she understood and left happily as Lana approached Gabriel and posed flirtly at him and touched him as she ran her finger up his torso to his face. She commented on his looks and asked if she would like to join her on the beach party weekend. Gabriel was stuttered as he didn't say much as Lana took his silence for a yes as she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose and tapped it with her finger twice before catwalking out the classroom. Gabriel was relieved that Lana had not noticed any of his vampire features such as his horns on his forehead. The paranoia was put aside for now as Gabriel went to the staff room to meet up with the other staff. Gabriel was greeted by the other teachers and staff as he got to know them well and when they asked him where he was from and he said Germany they would make some mild German jokes for a laugh. The rest of Gabriel's day was spent helping round the school on whatever was needed as he did finish the his school day with Lilly meeting up with him as she invited him to her place for dinner. Gabriel accepted as they were driven in the Limo along with Mia as Gabriel would sit in the front. The limo driver Joe would notify Queen Clarisse that Gabriel would not be home till late at night.

Lilly along with her brother Michael and Gabriel walked into the house as Lilly and Michael's parents greeted Gabriel. Gabriel was able to eat food unlike most vampires who would be sick if they eat or drink anything apart from blood. The only type of food that Gabriel would find alregic to is garlic as it would only choke him as the food contained essece of garlic in. Gabriel was able to recover from it and Michael was surprised but not too suspisous that Gabriel is a vampire. Later after finishing dinner when Gabriel was about to leave Michael was in the downstrairs bathroom which was right in the direction of the door. When Michael was gazing into the mirror to check his looks as he himself was about to go out for band practice. He turned his head round to see Gabriel and Lilly at the front door as they were seeing each other out and then he looked back into the mirror and noticed something strange as he Lilly in the mirror but didn't see Gabriel. It was like Lilly was speaking to no one as Michael turned his head round again and then to the mirror to double check and knew that the combination of Gabriel being alregic to garlic and not seeing Gabriel's reflection in the mirror proved that he's a vampire. Michael was a fan of Buffy the Vampire slayer and knew about vampire well and was shocked to know that Lilly's friend Gabriel is actually a vampire. He observes them looking at each other as they say their byes to each other as they pause for a moment as it may look like they are going to kiss as they smile and giggle until they decide to hug instead before Gabriel walks away. Lilly shuts the door and heads the the staircase where Michael follows Lilly all the way up to her room. There Michael tries to talk to Lilly about what he has saw as Lilly wonders what he brother is talking about. Michael just tells Lilly to watch out when she's around Gabriel as he doesn't trust him as Lilly snaps at Michael to get to his band practice and stop worrying about what's going on with her and Gabriel. Michael does leave for band practice but cuts it short as he returns home in time to put up his own personal anti vampire defences around the house and even puts garlic around concealed parts of Lilly's bedroom while she's asleep. Michael hope that it's enough protection to stop Gabriel from sneeking in and potentially attacking his family and him.

Michael was able to get to sleep without too many worries but was unaware with how much Gabriel has grown to resist anti vampire products.

Lilly had a dream about being in a sacred holy place being surrounded by holy men as they dressed in Catholic type of robes as they were chanting Latin. Lilly herslef bare naked and standing the middle of the room. As Lilly's body felt cold and sweaty at the same time as she felt scared. The holy figures approached her chanting as they encircled her and shook their prayer wheels and some held smoking pots. Some were throwing rose petals on the ground as what looked like the Pope approached her closely and put his hand next to Lilly's head as she felt something solid icy grow in her head. Lilly felt that her whole body had turned to ice as the Pope moved his hand down to her stomach as Lilly felt something moving inside her. Before she knew it the chanting became louder till one loud Latin word came out and a blaze of light filled the room and stunned Lilly into almost fainting. The chanting stopped and the Pope spoke in Romanian so Lilly could understand, "You are now the virgin mother who will pass on the gift to catch this one great evil with each generation that passes by Amen" then the entire holy men chanted, "Amen". Lilly could see her parents in the room wearing their worn out nobility clothes as they looked nervous but smiled when it was over.

Lilly woke up from her dream completely scared and sweating heavily her head hurt, she froze still for minutes and saw all the anti vampire home security that her brother Michael set up. She had the feeling in her gut that Michael warned Lilly about the fact that Gabriel is a vampire as she was annoyed at her brother for putting garlic bulbs around her room. She could only shake off the memory of that dream she had just a moment ago but then it crept back into her mind again. Feeling so disturbed and scared about her dream she whimpered Gabriel's name quietly until Gabriel entered her room through emerging through the ceiling. Gabriel was wearing his everyday clothes and had the worried look on him concerning Lilly. Lilly was happy to see Gabriel as she was surprised to see him appear when she called his name. She asked Gabriel to sit down on the bed and Gabriel did so as he sat next to her infront. Lilly asked Gabriel a question about why he is tryin g to get close to her and Gabriel replies with all his feelings and tells her that he loves her. Lilly tells Gabriel how she feels about him and has a growing romance for him. Lilly tells Gabriel that she is going to kiss him as Gabriel comes closer to Lilly. Lilly draws her eyes away from Gabriel feeling a little nervous as Gabriel feels his blood rushing and heart pounding like he was awaiting to taste his long lost love again. Lilly's heart pounded fast as she put her hand on Gabriel's cheek as she came closer to Gabriel's face and could feel Gabriel's warm breathe hit her top lip. She pressed both her lips against Gabriel's lips as he kissed her in the way he used to as he did it more passionately as she did it more gently and nervously. When the kissing turned more into a synchronized pattern as the feeling and passion was coming in something was happening to Gabriel's body. Gabriel's body was turning into thin bright air as an essence of light was filling up the room. Lilly noticed the light on how bright it was and could feel Gabriel's lips get thinner until they were feeling like a gust of wind. It felt like it was blowing past her head going round and round as Lilly could not taste saliva but air as it was starting to dry her mouth up. Lilly immediately shoved her mouth away from Gabriel's panting with fear as she saw Gabriel's body what looked like he was fading into thin air actually turn back to normal. Gabriel looked at Lilly as if he was confused and worried as Lilly was more scared and could not understand what was going on. Lilly asked Gabriel what was happening to him and Gabriel hesitated to answer. Gabriel took his time as he tried to find words to explain until he told her about who Lilly who she really was. When Gabriel had finished explaining Lilly was surprised and did not want to believe it that she was to be the vial for Gabriel's power. Lilly than told Gabriel about the dream she had and about the words that the Pope said to her in the dream, " You are now the virgin mother who will pass on the gift to catch this one great evil with each generation that passes by Amen". She asked Gabriel what he meant by the "Great evil" and Gabriel explained to her it was him the Pope was talking about. Gabriel finished explaining everything that it would mean that his soul could finally rest once inside Lilly once they have final long passionate kiss. Lilly softly cried on what she heard as she turned away from Gabriel as he shortly touched her shoulders from behind. Before Lilly could explain to Gabriel on how she felt she took her time wondering the best way she could say it without crushing Gabriel's hopes. She told Gabriel that she wasn't sure if it would work out since it would mean she would be alone again if she would become Gabriel's resting lace. Gabriel told her that it would still mean they would be together but not in person and they would be reunited when in heaven. Lilly told Gabriel that she'd have a long think about it as Gabriel agreed as they hugged each other before Gabriel exited by flying out of Lilly's window.

The next day at school Gabriel was asked again if he'd be a substitute teacher in history. During when he was teaching the lesson he would sometimes hesitate as he had his eyes fixed on Lilly as she would smile at Gabriel on certain occasions of the lesson. Lana would look at Gabriel and do sexual gestures at him with her teeth, eyes and tongue on what she plans to do to him. When the lesson ended and every student in class got up and exited out of the classroom Lilly looked behind her to smile at Gabriel before she left as Lana would be the last one to exit. For a brief moment as the footsteps were silent and the whole classroom was quiet Lana skipped back into the class towards Gabriel who was clearing his desk as Lana just sat on the desk and flirty looks at Gabriel. When Gabriel drew his eyes to Lana and was wondering what she would do this time. Gabriel is not usually the person who shouts as he would reveal his powers that way but he did ask Lana what she was doing here and not out for recess. Lana replied irrelevantly saying she would have more fun with Gabriel than be spending her recess. She grabbed Gabriel's tie and dragged him towards her and asked him what he thought about coming to the beach party out on Saturday. Gabriel mumbled as he tried to answer in a polite way but Lana tempted Gabriel more by making her hands up to Gabriel's head as Gabriel held his breathe hoping that Lana would not touch his forehead as he knew she would then discover the horns that he hides. Luckily Lana only touches the back on Gabriel's head and grips his hair tightly and she shifts herself forward till Gabriel could feel Lana's gentle breath touch Gabriel's lips. As Lana got closer and closer as she was still tempting him he could already feel her breathing down his throat setting it on fire. Lana puts her other arm round Gabriel's neck and plunges her mouth into his as she also takes Gabriel's loose free arms to make sure he's touching her. She makes sure Gabriel's hands are touching her breasts as she breaks up the kiss and whispers into Gabriel's ear saying that he can squeeze them if he wants. She continues kissing him until Gabriel puts his hands down lower as he doesn't move his lips much during the kissing as he still has his love for Lilly and doesn't like the situation he's in. Lana has her eyes closed but Gabriel's are open as he sees the entrance with his shock, as she looks incredibly shocks Lilly at what she's seeing and runs away. Before he attempts to break the kiss Lana does it and looks Gabriel in the eyes making sure that he would come to the beach party saying that she'll see him there. She bites Gabriel's bottom lip and yanks it back gently before letting go as she skips out the classroom. Gabriel freezes still because of the shock that he saw Lilly and knew what she was thinking. Lilly must have thought that Gabriel was interested in Lana really and not her and Gabriel just wanted his way with her once and then leave. Gabriel could feel the ache and tickle in his ear from the whisper and could still taste the saliva on his lips. It seemed that Gabriel would have a hard time explaining that to Lilly as he was not sure if he should confront Lilly and explain to her.

After school finished and Gabriel was making his normal walk back home. He wasn't allowed to use his vampire abilities to get home quick. Joe confronted Gabriel outside of Mia's house as Joe asked Gabriel a favor if he would watch Mia for him at the beach party on Saturday. Gabriel agreed and took the assignment as when it was Saturday Gabriel would only watch Mia from the trees as he didn't want Lana who was there to see him. Most of the time the beach party was going on Gabriel thought about Lilly just hoping he had not blown it and was thinking ways he could fix everything up between her and him.

When it was evening and getting dark Gabriel saw the approaching media helicopter from the sky as he knew that Mia was going to be in danger so he raced towards her. Before Gabriel could do much to help as Mia was being led away by her date to a nearby storeroom. Gabriel decided to go back to his hide out till he saw Mia come out of the storeroom with her date who turned out to be betraying her all along to get his moment of fame. When Mia broke away from being force kissed by her date she ran as Gabriel tried to follow. When Mia was spotted in her second hiding place from the media and the school gym teacher helped Mia get away. Gabriel turned up and offered to help but Lana grabbed hold of Gabriel and kissed him. She sealed her lips round Gabriel's as if she wanted to devour him. Lana grabbed hold of Gabriel's arm and dragged him over to a nearby tent where she would get privacy with him. Within the tent Lana laid Gabriel down where she sat on top of him as she continued to hungrily kiss him. Lana undid Gabriel's trousers and unbuttoned his shirt as Gabriel tried to tell Lana about how he really feels that he loves Lilly and not her. Lana protests and carries undoing Gabriel's buttons and spreads his shirt out. Lana took her top off only showing her bra as she lay fully on top of Gabriel with her hands on his head as she ran her fingers roughly through his hair. Lana commented on why Gabriel hides his forehead with a fringe as a piercing feeling hits Gabriel's heart and a very cold chill go down his spine. Lana had touched Gabriel's horns on his head as she stopped kissing Gabriel an froze for five seconds and then cupped the horns in her hands. She parted Gabriel's fringe and saw the horns as she freaked and screamed as she ran outside the tent. She cried out monster as Gabriel followed as Lana stood on a sharp object on the ground as it pierced through her foot. Blood squirted out her foot as Gabriel's face changed as his eyes glowed white and his fangs started to show. Lana, her friends and other people at the beach party saw Gabriel's face alteration as Gabriel approached Lana as she backed away screaming as Gabriel grabbed her foot as he healed it. Lana was surprised he healed her foot but was still scared the fact he's a vampire. Some of the people at present grabbed any sharp objects they could find as some had crosses round there necks and shone them at Gabriel hoping to keep him away. Everyone including Lana was shouting "Vampire" as the Media who gave up chasing Mia decided to come quick as they were taking photos as the reporters would dare go now where near. Gabriel retreated but not in a very human movement as it was if he was some sort of animal.

The next day both Mia and Gabriel were both in the newspaper as Mia's story was her being exposed and humiliated at the beach party. Gabriel's story just as a big story as it was a story about the first positive vampire they discovered proving that there are such things as vampires. Both Mia and Gabriel had problems to solve with Lilly as Mia ditched her cable show just to be at the beach party. Gabriel had to prove to Lilly that he was never interested with Lana.

Mia managed to repair her friendship with Lilly by inviting her to the Genovian independence ball. Gabriel however managed to prove he loved Mia and never Lana with Mia's help. Mia humiliated Lana infront of the school and got her to admit to Lilly that she was hitting on Gabriel. Lilly forgives Gabriel but does not think that the relationship is fully going to work out as she's seeing Jeromiah.

Gabriel once again feels heartbroken but has sworn his oath not to go back to madness like he did when he almost destroyed Genovia. Instead he companies Michael Moscovitz who hasn't forgiven Mia for ditching him at band practice and chose to go to the beach party instead. Michael no longer sees Gabriel as a threat to him or his family and understand that Gabriel loves his sister.

As or Gabriel's cover blown and everyone round San Francisco and the world knows he's a vampire, Queen Clarisse had a hard time dealing with it. She asked that Gabriel would serve as a bodyguard at the Ball as she hopes that he wont scare the audience away.

Michael was invited to the ball by Mia but refused to go despite her apologies to him but Gabriel was there without choice. With Lilly there with her date Jeromiah the sight of them two together was a painful feeling for him. He did his best to swallow hard and accept the position he was in that he was going to be alive for another generation or so or more without finding peace.

The media were at the ball and they were waiting for Mia but in the meantime they focused a lot of attention on Gabriel. They didn't approach him but they did however filmed him just standing on the stage where Mia was to give her speech once arrived.

Mia all of a sudden arrived and gave her speech, at the end of the speech she announced she will take heir to the Genovian throne. So began the actual Ball dancing and to Gabriel's amusement he saw Michael arrived as it seemed she has forgiven Mia as they start to dance. During the dance Gabriel and Michael had a telepathic talk as Michael thanked Gabriel for convincing him to forgive Mia.

Gabriel could be happy for Mia and Michael but when he saw Lilly and Jeromiah dancing he felt the deep sinking feeling of his heart. The sight of them dancing and looking happy together was still hard for him to accept. Gabriel decided to walk out the ballroom and into the garden where he needed to clear his head. Gabriel stood in the night staring at the moon taking a deep breath and puffing it out to try not to cry. He knew it was over for him for now as when he thought his long lost love was in his reach had suddenly slipped from his fingers. His eyes were already forming with tears and his mouth was feeling dry as he felt the long and harsh torture of heartbreak eating him away from the inside.

Then he suddenly heard Lilly's voice behind him as she called his name softly enough for him to hear it. Gabriel turned round and saw she was with Jeromiah as he handed her to him as Lilly walked to Gabriel smiling. Lilly wrapped her arms around Gabriel hugging him tightly as Gabriel puts his arms round her too. The feeling of heartbreak completely vanished like a pour of water over a small fire as he was feeling the warm feeling of happiness. Lilly told Gabriel that she saw him walk out looking sad and couldn't stand him to feel that way. She decided that she wants to be with Gabriel even if it meant that they'll enjoy a love scene together before he departs from death. Lilly knows that she will be reunited with Gabriel in death and she can wait till then till she dies and they can spend eternity together. Jeromiah sees Lilly looking happy with Gabriel as he walks away happily back into the ballroom. Mia and Michael see Lilly and Gabriel hugging each other as they both look at each other and wave. Mia has a talk with Lilly as she explained that she has chosen to be with Gabriel after all. She goes inside the ballroom to make another short speech as this one was about Gabriel. She talked about how long Gabriel has come and how much good he has done for Genovia and now that he has finally found happiness.

She requested at the end of her speech that Lilly and Gabriel have their last romantic moment on the dance floor. The audience obliged by making room on the dance floor for Lilly and Gabriel as they dance for a short while. Lilly and Gabriel looked into each other's eyes and smiled before they started to have their last kiss. Their lips collided as they kissed passionately with their eyes closed as Gabriel's body once again started to turn into bright fading light. His body faded away as his essence flew round Lilly's body and entered through her mouth till she was holding nothing or kissing something. The kiss was over as Lilly opened her eyes and knew that Gabriel was gone and now is at peace in her body. The whole audience including Queen Clarisse, Mia, Michael looked at Lilly as she stood happy as the whole room was silent. Lilly knew that tomorrow was another day and that her friend Mia has a destiny to fulfill and one day when Lilly has lived her life she will be with Gabriel in the afterlife. She knew what he did was a great good that she kept a powerful being in her and was happy to put Gabriel to rest for all the great deeds he had done.


End file.
